Dauntless truth or not
by 4trisfourever
Summary: Tobias and tris have been together for four years now. Just when life seems all too good to be true one incident changes them and their relationship forever. There is a lot of suspense, fluff and things you will never expect. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Tris pov:

Tobias and I have been going out for what is it four years now? He's amazing and our relationship feels so natural so... right. The second I lay eyes on Tobias I knew he was perfect. Little did I know that that hunk of perfection would soon become my boyfriend.

I am now in the apartment that Tobias and I share. It's really warm and cozy. It feels like home. I am now snuggled up on the couch against Tobias's chest.

"Tris?"

I jerk out of my little daydream , startled.

"Uhh what?"

"Oh did I scare you? I am so sorry"

He has a worried look on his face. And usually when I see worry or strained look in him it's just because he's being overprotective (which is totally fine with me:). But this time there is something deeper. I see it in his eyes. They are filled with pain that seem to be haunting him and taking over his features.

"Tobias, are you okay? You look a little... Worried- scared almost."

"Oh ya I'm fine," he answers flashing a smile just to make me feel better. "I just wanted to ask you a question."

"Sure," I say "you can ask me anything and I will answer truthfully."

The pain in his eyes return: something's up.

"Have you ever you know dated somebody else?" He asks.

Oh that's all he was worried about?! pshhhh easy question. I thought he'd ask me like if i was planning on murduring him tonight- judging by the look in his eyes.

"Obviously not toabias! Ive told you numerous times you were my first crush, love, and boyfriend.. What, do u not believe me?" I tease.

He smiles and leans back and says, "I was just wondering no worries.."

I lean over and look into his eyes again. I expect to see him full of relief now but no- he still looks somewhat troubled, puzzled. He looks like he is having a fight with his conscience- debating whether to do something or not. Oh I wish I just had that key to open his soul an see how he really feels. I wanna help him, make him feel better, but unfortanetly he's making it seem like everything is ok but I can't.

"I love you tris" he says on the verge of tears

I smile and pretend I don't see. "I love you too"

Something is wrong. I know it. I can feel it. I can sense it. I just can't place it.

**HEY GUYS SO THIS IS JUST THE INTRO TO A VERY DIFFERENT YET EXCITING STORY. I'm just building up to the major twist...I KNOW YOU WILL ABSOLUTELY LOVE IT. IT HAS A TWIST YOU GUYS WILL NEVER HAVE EXPECTED- like EVER! READ COMMENT- a lot- ENJOY-a lot**

**More- AND ALL CREDS GO TO VERONICA** **ROTH:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Tobias pov

I see tht Tris was able to sense my uneasiness last night. I just can't bring myself to tell her about... My little delema.

Tris pov  
It's 7:00 in the morning. Tobias is still sleeping. I must wake him up. I give him a peck on the cheek and his eyes flutter open.  
"Morning already?!" He groans.

"Wow nice to see you too," I say sarcastically.

Tobias just smiles an pulls me in for a bear hug. I feel so secure in his arms.

"Come" I say "we must go and get breakfast. There is supposedly a party Zeke planned today. It's not gonna be casual he said and it is in his apartment so we must hurry."

Tobias jumps up and runs In the shower. I pick out what clothes were gonna wear. I'm gonna wear a black lace strapless dress with heels. Tobias is gonna wear a black v neck shirt and blak jeans. Perfect.

I hear the shower turn off and run In The bathroom where Tobias is standing in a towel.

"Sorry!" I yell and quickly hop in the shower. He grabs me and holds me toght, like he never wants to let me go.

"Tris I want you to know that no matter what happens I will always love you...ok?"

"U too but what do u mean whatever happens? What's happening?"

Tobias just pulls me in for a long kiss.

"I-" he says and thts when we hear the banging.

**DONT WORRY THIS ISNT EVEN THE MOST SUSPENSEFUL PART! I HOPE U LIKE IT AND COMMENT AND LET ME KNOW IF U HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS OR QUESTIONS! Thanks for all ur support! DEPENDING ON THE COMMENTS ILL TRY TO UPDATE FREQUENTLY.**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey everyone thanks for all ur comments! Plz continue to comment follow and enjoy! I work really hard on These and it means a lot thanks:)!**

Tris pov

"Wow" says Tobias "Zeke must be playing the drums really really REALLY loud."

I laugh "I thought that was like a bomb or something! (Bet you all did-admit it:p)"

We get dressed and leave our apartment hand in hand.

"I hope this isn't one of those typical truth or dare or bed dead or we'd parties. I'm ready for a change aren't you?"

"Yes definitely," I agree "but knowing Zeke who isn't the least bit creative I'm assuming it'll be truth or dare."

Tobias laughs and we continue to walk, laugh and joke. We get to the pit which is awfully scilent.

"Wow Zeke must've invited EVERYONE to this party.. Like there is no one- Ligit no one- here!"

Anonomys persons pov

They just left. I'm dressed in all black, which honestly doesn't make much of a difference here in dauntless but hey is a criminal supposed to walk around in neon yellow? I quickly scribble the words "you can't fool me" On a paper and slip it under the door.  
Letter number 3 check- my job is almost complete. This'll get them. I look to my right then to my left, make sure no one is there and disappear out of sight.

Tris pov

We walk up to Zeke's apartment. Tobias turns the doorknob and the whole door comes off- Tobias has either been working out way too much or Zeke broke his door and put it back up wantin someone else to break it and then pay for it- both assumptions of mine seem so classic.

We walk inside and walk around. I run over to Christina.

"Hey c! How are you?"

"Great" she says with a twinkle I. Her eye.

"What?" I say "what's so funny?"

"Oh it's not you silly," Christina replies. "It's her." She says pointing a tall girl. The girl turns around and my eyes nearly pop out of my head. She is the prettiest girl I have ever seen in my ENTIRE life. No joke! Her long blonde hair flows in waves down her back. She is tall and has an amazing figure. She is wearing no make up yet her face looks so natural and beautiful. "Snap out of it we all agree with you," says Christina waving her hand in front of my face.

"Wow I'm..." Is all I can murmur out.

"Ya Ik right?" Says Christina. "and to top all that off," she says gesturing towards the girl "I never met somebody with such an amazing and caring personality!"

I walk over to Tobias who is twitching his thumbs nervously. The girls sees us and her face lights up and she runs over to me with her arms out. She must know who I am (I think) and I spread out my arms to return the hug but she runs right past me into Tobias's arms.

"Ahhhh Tobias" she shrieks.

The room becomes silent and I here murmurs of "that's his real name?!" and "I thought tris was his gf!"

I turn back to see the girl crash her lips against Tobias's... What?!

I expect Tobias to pull back but he remains the way he is. "I thought you were dead" he says to her.

"Me too" she says and smiles.

I am too confused.  
"And you are?" I say referring to the girl.

"Oh me?" She giggles "I'm Lizzie Tobias's fiancé. Who might you be?"

My eyes begin to fill up with tears and I answer  
"Certainly not his boyfriend" and run out of the apartment.

**DUN DUN DUNNNN ...:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the comments! Keep it up:)**

Tris pov

I run and I run not looking back. My head is spinning and my pulse is throbbing. I have a terrible aching pain in my heart. Since it is 3:00 am it is pitch black. Without realizing I ram into a wall. My nose started gushing blooed but I don't care. I continue running untill I reach our- we'll now his (and probobly Lizzie's)- apartment.

I run into our bedroom and slowly remove my suitcase from under the bed. I haven't touched this in two years (since I moved in) and I never thought I would have to. I guess I was wrong- not just about this but about so many things including Tobias. I quickly empty out the dresser and throw all my clothes in the bag. I leave out any outfit, item, or object that could possibly remind me of Tobias. I look in the mirror and I look- indescribable, like a differnet person. My nose is gushing blood, mascara is running down my cheeks, my hair is sticking out in every direction and the tears won't stop pouring out of my eyes. Hu knew a human body held so much liquid- it's probobly just me. I glance one last time around the room and see a heart picture frame that has a picture of me and Tobias kissing. He got it for me for my birthday. I grab it and with all my might chuck it against the wall. It shatters into a million pieces.. a little bit like my heart but underrated.

I pick up my suitcase and am about to leave when I notice a small piece of paper on the floor.

Anonamys persons pov:

ALERT ALERT! Paper has been placed in the wrong hands! Code nine- explode.

Tris pov  
I pick up the paper and it bursts to flames in my hands. The burn sends shooting pain up my arm however I can handle this. I can handle this and anything because it is incomparable to the pain in my heart tht I am coping with now.

I race out of the room oblivious to the fact that there was a small man in the corner watching my every move...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys thanks so much for all of you comments! U don't even know how much I appreciate it so thank you. My goal is to have like 25 by next chapter...:)  
**  
Tris pov

I slam the door and run through the halls. Where do I go now what do I do? I decide to sleep at Christina's for the night and from there I might get my own apartment.

I turn the corner and slam into something big and strong. He wraps his arms around me and I look up: it's Tobias. I'm in such shock I just Stand there. I feel so safe and secure. I just wanna pour my feeling out to him... but NO. I am falling into a trap. I can't give him the chance to hurt me again. I look up and see that he is crying. I don't know why and I don't care. I just slip out of his arms and continue to walk. I hear him call "Tris!" But each time he calls my name I run even faster.

I get to Christina's apartment and bang on the door. She opens it and I see the Will is sitting on her couch. She takes one look at me and says, "Will, sorry but out- now." He gets up looking disappointed and before closing the door behind him she pecks him on the cheek. He smiles and leaves.

Christina comes over to me and gives me a long hard hug. The kind that only best friends can give. That make you feel strong yet dependent at the same time.

She takes my suitcase and gently lays it on the floor. She brings me over to the couch and simply says, "Spill."  
I start from beginning to end. From when I had a crush on Tobias in abnegation to when we kissed by the chasm to when he asked me to move in with him to when I just bumped into him in the hallway. It all felt so right but now it all feels so wrong.

Christina is holding a box of tissues. I've already been through three. When I am finished she gives me a hug and says.

"Tris I know you won't want to hear what I'm about to say but I'm going to say it anyways. I've seen you and Tobias's relationship. It was so perfect and surreal. All of the girls, including me sometimes, were jelous of you. I think, now don't get mad, that there is a reason behind Tobias and Lizzie. I mean there has to be."

I look at Christina long and hard. She winces nervously. She is probobly wondering what I am going to say. Christina is such a good friend. She only wants what is best for me and told me the truth and how she really feels about this situation. I give her and hug.

"Thank you for saying that. I mean it's hard for me to believe you but at lest Ik that somebody still cares about me."

I feel her tense muscles read beneath me.

"Tris I think Tobias DOES care about y-"

"Whatever," I cut her off. "Can we talk about this another time?"

She nods her head and goes into the kitchen. She comes back with a bowl of popcorn and the tv remote.

"Come," she says, "let's watch a movie to cheer you up."

She helps me up from the couch and it's officially the first time I've smiled in hours.

It's times like this when I realize how lucky I an to have a friend like Chrostina. Appreciate those friends hu have time for you in their busy schedules but love those hu don't even look at their schedule and always happen to be there for you. Yup that's my Christina:)

**Thought that was a cute way to end it. Enjoy and comment. Hu do u think the small guy is?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all of your comments. I am so happy that so many of you are enjoying my story. I won't make this long but I just want to say: why are all of you sad?! Yes, I know things aren't too great for fourtris in my story but don't worry! I have a plot and I'm telling you, you shouldn't be sad. Also I just wanna thank a guest for commenting that Tobias should see the broken picture frame... Great idea! My goal is still 30 reviews.**  
**Thanks and all creds go to Veronica Roth.**

Tobias's pov

Wow. That was "perfect" timing to bump into my angry girlfriend in the hall. Yes, I still consider her my girlfriend and the only one there ever was and ever will be. I feel torn inside. I need to tell Tris the entire story from beginning to end... But I can't. It's for her own good and she'll find out sooner or later.

I slowly round the corner and end up at my apartment. I unlock the door and enter. I don't believe my eyes. Clothes are strewn everywhere, and there are ashes on the floor. Tears begin to well up in my eyes. I think I went a bit overboard in not telling Tris my dilemma. I close the door and lock it. I go and pick up a dress on the floor that Tris wore on our first date. It's her favorite dress I wonder why she didn't take it. Suddenly it hits me: tris left all of her clothes that could possibly remind her of me. I look around one more time and rest my case.

I am strong though. I'm not going to cry I am going to figure out a way to fix this and make everything normal again. I walk into my bedroom and see shards of glass everywhere. I wonder where that came from. My eyes dart to the dresser and back. Something is missing... THE FRAME! I slowly bend down and brush always the glass and there, with a few tears (of both kinds), is the picture of me and tris. I can't take this anymore. I let the tears roll down my cheeks, burning my skin, piercing my heart. I go to my bed and just lay there... Crying and crying for what seems like days.

-page break-

I get up and look at the clock. It is11:00 am! I've been crying and half sleeping for 8 hours! I get up and go in the shower. I get out and get dressed. I decide to take a day of for work today. I need some time to just think things over and decide what I am going to do. I want to go to Zeke to ask him his opinion on my situation. I walk to the door but see a note on the floor. I pick it up and read:

I know now who it is. You can't trick me or fool me because I know of her divergence. Give her: your safe. Don't: I kill you.

Anonamys person's pov:

I almost completed my mission for Jennine Matthews. I put my ear up to the door and hear a strangled sob. Oh what a pity.. Oh who am I kidding? The sob, it's music to my ears! I smile and walk off to erudite eagerly awaiting my reward.

Tobias pov:

I'm done. Officially done. I was trying to protect Tris and it all backfired. I give up. I am goin to hand myself in because I am also divergent. They can kill me because it's only one person. but if they kill tris it's killing two people.. Me and her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I am sooooo sorry tht I haven't updated in a while. I had a lot of finals and then I went on vacation but don't worry: I'm back:) enjoy**

Tobias POV

I slowly walk back into my bedroom, shocked. Everything is all happening so fast. The notes started arriving two weeks ago and now I am turning myself in. I don't care though, I will gladly die in Tris' place. If she was killed there would be no point in me living anyway; especially if I had the option to save her and didn't take it. I pull a piece of paper from my pocket and write: "take me instead". After I write it I drop it by the front door and hope he doesn't come back and see it... although I know he will.

It is dark now as I go out into the hallways. The entire compound is silent and the only thing I hear is the beating of my heart and the rush of the Chasm. My last night in Dauntless; my last night alive. I continue my slow trek through the halls until I reach the Pit. An eerie type of quiet has come over the usually bustling area tonight. My footsteps echoing around the room is the only noise aside from the Chasm. I make my way down to the railing and lean over it. Of course I will not jump; I never plan to jump. Who knows what would happen to Tris if, for some reason, I was suddenly not there to go in her place.

After a seemingly endless amount of contemplation, I decide that since this is more then likely the end, I have to tell Tris what's going on. If I tell her the whole story I know she won't let me go therefore I decide in that moment that safest way to say goodbye is to write her a note that she will receive after I have already left. By doing this there is no chance of her convincing me to stay because I'll already be gone by the time she knows what is happening, but I can still tell her how much I love her. I sit down right there by the Chasm leaning on the railing and begin to write the letter. When I am finished I seal it and slip it underneath Christina's apartment door. I only hope Tris is still there.

I return to my apartment and open the door. Once inside I find that there is a man sitting on my couch. His face is covered by a mask so I cannot see who he is.

"So, I see you've reached a decision" he says so low no one outside of this room could hear him.

I gulp. I am much more nervous then I thought I would be, but I am Dauntless. With that thought I firmly nod my head.

"Perfect." he says as he stands and ties my hands together, "Come along then."

He wraps something around my face to prevent me from speaking then yanks at my arms pulling me along with him as walks. I follow him out of my apartment, out of the compound, and out of my life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! I can't thank u enough for all of your comments! I am so appreciative. Please please PLEASE continue to comment! My goal is now 40 comments! Thanks guys! Also this is an incredible chapter. You all will be crying after I guarantee.;)**

Tris POV

I wake up and look at the clock, 6:45 am. Christina an she is still asleep so I get out of my bed slowly to prevent the bed from creak. I don't want to wake her. I go into the bathroom and get dressed, still extremely sad about Tobias and Lizzy but if Dauntless initiation taught me one thing it was how to keep going. As I get dressed I realize that I forgot all of my makeup in Tobias's apartment; was in such a hurry that I totally forgot to pack it. This is just perfect, classic me. I have to go back to get it and I really hope he is sleeping or is not there because I couldn't bear to see him again so soon. When I finish getting dressed, brushing my teeth, and doing my hair, I retrieve the key to his apartment from my suitcase. I was debating whether to keep this or throw it out but I guess it came handy so I'm glad I kept it. I walk out of the bedroom and at the door I see an envelope lying on the floor. I think maybe it is just a note from Will to Christina but the front of it catches my eye telling me that isn't it. I pick it up and on the envelope it says:

To: Tris

Love always and forever: Four

Tears begin to well up in my eyes because I don't know if I want to read it. I am curious what he has to say but I also don't want to hear a bunch of lies. With hands shaking I decide to open the letter going to sit down on the couch and read it.

Tris,

Things aren't always what they look like. I swear with all of my heart that I never had anything to do with Lizzie, or at least in those kinds of terms anyway. Let me start from the beginning:

Two weeks ago I started receiving threatening letters from an anonymous person. He didn't know that I was Divergent; just that I had a girlfriend that was Divergent. At first I thought it was some kind of prank but all of the letters were sealed with a professional stamp that I did some research on and found belonged to an organization that is targeted to kill all Divergent. I didn't want to scare you so I kept it from you. I thought I could solve the problem by myself. The day before Zeke's party I got a letter saying that they were going to find out who my girlfriend was. I was so happy! That meant that they didn't know that you were my girlfriend, they only knew that I had a Divergent girlfriend. I had to do something before they found out that it was you so I contacted the P.D.A (Protection of Divergent Association) and they sent over Lizzie while they did further investigating on my case. Lizzie was to pretend to be my girlfriend so that they wouldn't go after you. It was only after you ran out of Zeke's apartment crying and looking so hurt that I realized I had made a huge mistake in not telling you everything. After that I sent Lizzie home. Right now I am sitting by the chasm writing this. Since I sent Lizzie home they asked around and discovered it was you but they only need one Divergent to do testing on, so I am going to hand myself in in your place. Tris, if you went I would've killed myself. There would be no point in me living on without you in my life. You are my life; are my world. I don't know if I will return so these may be my last moments in Dauntless; last moments in my life. I want you to know that I spent those last moments thinking of you and only you. You mean the world to me and I hope you know that. Please always remember me and know that I didn't need to do this, I wanted to do it. Anything for you.

I love you more than anything in the entire world,

Tobias

The words echo in my mind. No. No! That is the only thought I can fathom as I collapse on the floor and see black.

**There are the answers to all of you questions. I absolutely love this chapter. It's so sweet and meaningful. Please comment I want to know your thoughts**.


End file.
